heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Cleaners
Clock Cleaners is a color Mickey Mouse animated short. It was released in 1937. Synopsis Mickey, Donald, and Goofy each face different obstacles while cleaning a giant clock tower. Mickey tries to remove a sleepy stork that is nesting in the gears while the main spring causes trouble for Donald. Later, a hit on the head by a mechanical bell ringer causes Goofy (who mistook it for an actual person) to carelessly stumble along a high ledge and through a perilous trek, while Mickey does his best to make sure his pal doesn't take a nasty fall. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *stork Home video releases VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Fun on the Job Laserdisc * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Happy Summer Days / Fun on the Job / The Goofy World of Sports DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color (Censored) * The Great Mouse Detective (Gold Collection) (Censored) * Walt Disney's Funny Factory with Goofy '(Censored)' * Have a Laugh!: Volume 2 * Epic Mickey Collector's Edition Bonus DVD (Censored) Trivia * This short was among the clips shown during Walt Disney's first television special, 1950's One Hour in Wonderland. * This short was ranked #27 in The 50 Greatest Cartoons: As Selected by 1,000 Animation Professionals, a book by animation historian Jerry Beck. * This short was featured as a transition level in Epic Mickey. Censorship During the 1990s, Donald Wildmon and the American Family Association forced Wal-Mart to discontinue the sale of the VHS tape Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Fun on the Job, which contained this short. The reason for this was that during his argument with the main spring, Donald Duck allegedly shouts "F*** you!" and called the spring "son of a bitch" (He actually says "Says you!", which is made clear by the spring replying, "Says I!", and called the spring a "snake in the grass", but were all misinterpret as profanity by some people due to Donald's unintelligible "duck voice"). It should be noted that Disney would not have been allowed to release the cartoon in theaters if profane language were actually used; the Hays Code was heavily enforced since 1934 and would have prevented Disney from doing so. Due to this controversy, when the cartoon was included on the Walt Disney Treasures DVD set Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Donald's line was redubbed with the line, "Awww, nuts!", originally said in On Ice. The edit is made obvious by the fact that the viewer can hear Pluto barking when Donald says this. Also, the "snake in the grass" line was also redubbed.The same edit also occurs on the DVD release of The Great Mouse Detective (which includes the cartoon as a bonus feature), the Funny Factory with Goofy DVD, and the Epic Mickey Collector's Edition bonus DVD. However, the scene was shown with its original dialogue in the TV special One Hour in Wonderland, which is included as a bonus feature on the Alice in Wonderland: Masterpiece Edition DVD. Additionally, recent broadcasts of the cartoon on the Disney Channel and the Have a Laugh!: Volume 2 DVD have reinstated the original line. Gallery 26005.jpg 26006.jpg 26007.jpg 26008.jpg 26009.jpg 26010.jpg 26011.jpg 26012.jpg 26013.jpg 26014.jpg Clock Cleaners.png ClockCleanersPoster.jpg Clockcleaners03.jpg|Title card from the December 12, 1947 reissue Talk mickey clock.jpg Sticker,375x360.u2.png Mickey clock.jpg $T2eC16Z,!w0E9szNZtt3BQ6g,GBi)g~~48 20.jpg $ 35.jpg 4e1828d6882afb7726657e6da02d705b.jpg Tumblr n6wxuogK9d1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6wxvuAAD21r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6wxy8Qbeg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6wy07CiKm1r3jmn6o1 1280.png CLOCK CLEANERS.png Tumblr_nhfoftomX11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:1937 shorts Category:Epic Mickey transition levels